


At Least Peter has Tony

by StrangeBirdsOfIrene



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Everyone from avengers Is Alive, Other, Scott Lang is a Good Bro, Tony Stark Has A Heart, poor Spidey
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 17:07:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15369285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangeBirdsOfIrene/pseuds/StrangeBirdsOfIrene
Summary: АУ по "Войне Бесконечности": превращенные в пыль герои выжили, и вернулись домой. Питер чрезвычайно устал от всех этих событий и общение с толпой мстителей ему совсем не помогает.





	At Least Peter has Tony

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [At Least Peter has Tony](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15347511) by [Opacityxl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opacityxl/pseuds/Opacityxl). 



> Автор посмотрел "Человека-муравья и Осу" и расстроился, увидев сцену после титров.  
> Переводчик впал в печаль.  
> Поэтому здесь все живы и дружно отдыхают после встречи с Таносом.  
> Акцент на психоэмоциональном состоянии Питера

У Питера была просто ужасная неделя. Возможно, возвращение на корабль к Тони и не было его лучшей идеей, но выбрались они оттуда _живыми_. Единственная значащая вещь. Объятие, полученное от Тони после возвращения из пепла, было длинным и сопровождалось столь же длинной лекцией, против которой Питер не возражал, потому что выжил. Некоторые из героев поражались, видя насколько юным был Питер, молча подмечая, еще и уязвимость. Скотт Лэнг удивляться не стал, а подошел к Питеру, вяло улыбнувшись, пока они пожимали руки.

\- Ты очень силен для подростка, как получил свои силы? – спросил Скотт, с любопытством разглядывая костюм. Его лицо выражало предположение, что силы, как и в случае Скотта, брались именно из костюма.

\- Радиоактивный паук, - сказал Питер таким тоном, словно говорил о погоде. Несмотря на то, что тот укус адски болел, Питер не хотел углубляться в тему. Просто объяснение. Скотт заинтригованно шевельнул бровями и мягко похлопал Питера по запястью.

\- Сам сделал костюм? – Питер фыркнул и покачал головой. Очевидно, Скотт этого не ожидал:

\- Старк?

Питер замешкался, затем кивнул:

\- Можно сказать, моим был дизайн. А еще я придумал формулу для паутинометов.

Питер продемонстрировал устройство, выстрелив в костюм Тони - просто, чтобы побесить его - и улыбнулся, когда Тони даже глазом не моргнул. Сейчас он вытерпит что-угодно.

\- Растворится через два часа, - Скотт выглядел шокированным, - чувак, хотел бы я быть умным, - благоговейно добавил он.

Питер пожал плечами, взглянув на Капитана – Стива – Америку. С этим человеком он был не в лучших отношениях. Вряд ли можно назвать бросок пятнадцатитонного грузовика в пятнадцатилетку теплым приемом. Когда Стив заметил его взгляд, Питер быстро повернулся к Скотту, делая вид, что очень заинтересован его костюмом. Он запаниковал, когда Стив начал идти в их направлении.

Стив подошел, и Скотт ретировался, потихоньку отойдя к остальным героям. _Вот_ _говнюк._ А Питер считал его крутым.

\- Надеюсь, ты не злишься на меня за тот грузовик, - сказал Стив. Питер засчитал это за извинение. Он нервно посмотрел на Тони, но тот только усмехнулся, показывая на паутину, до сих пор облепляющую костюм.

\- Он был весьма тяжелым, - кинул пристальный взгляд Питер.

Стив медленно кивал, беспомощно выискивая глазами Баки. Питер усмехнулся, закатив глаза. Он не хотел вмешательства еще и _Баки Барнса_. Они помолчали еще какое-то время, и Питер приглядывался к кому-нибудь, с кем можно было бы неловко постоять рядом, чтобы Капитан-хренов-Америка оставил его.

\- В любом случае, у тебя доброе сердце, парень. Ты спас много людей. Ты боец, я убедился в этом в Германии. Твои родители могут гордиться.

Питер закатил глаза:

\- Мои родители мертвы.

Стив тихо ушел, пока Питер шел к Тони, даже не оборачиваясь. Он просто хотел домой. Питер чувствовал постепенно разрастающуюся тревогу, но не собирался позволять ей поглотить его. Почувствовав взгляды, он извинился, и вышел из здания, прежде чем его накрыло. Адреналин кончился, догадался он.

Он сжался на земле, прижав голову к коленям, учащенно дыша. _Вдох, выдох_. Дыхание заменилось на быстрые, короткие, неконтролируемые всхлипы. Мысли о Мэй, ее _улыбке_ , _глазах_ , _~~о том, как она превратилась в пыль.~~_

Тони выбежал наружу, почуяв стресс Питера. «Отцовский инстинкт», так это называет Роуди. Тони не был шокирован. Он опустился на колени рядом с подростком.

Питер взвыл, хватаясь за волосы.

\- Питер, я хочу, чтобы ты дышал вместе со мной. Хорошо, сынок?

Питер старался сфокусироваться на дыхании Тони, но все, что он мог слышать, это оглушающее сердцебиение, прямо в ушах. Он вцепился в волосы сильнее. Нужно дышать. _Дыши дыши дыши дыши_

Тони, увидев, что паника Питера только возросла, сменил тему:

\- Думаю, тебе не терпится пойти в школу. Готов поспорить, твой друг, Нед, кажется? Так вот, уверен, он скучает по тебе. Ох, пацан, я думаю, у тебя больше домашки, чем ты рассчитывал…

Тони продолжал говорить, мертвая хватка Питера слабела, пока дыхание постепенно приходило в норму.

Внезапно опустошенный, Питер опустил голову Тони на плечо. Тот выводил успокаивающие круги на спине, пока Питер отчаянно пытался открыть глаза.

\- Так, Пит, пора отдыхать, - Тони начал поднимать подростка, чувствуя, что Питер переложил на него большую часть своего веса. Он извинился, маневрируя с Питером вокруг мстителей, видя, что обеспокоенные взгляды Питера волнуют куда меньше.

Он так _устал_.

\- Приятель, позови меня, если это повторится, хорошо? Я всегда рядом, я помогу.

Питер слабо кивает. Это была просто ужасная неделя, но по крайней мере, у него есть Тони.


End file.
